


Forget Me Not (Japanese Translation)

by Asagi_translator



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Amnsesia, First Time, M/M, Memory Loss, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pre-Canon, Pre-Thor (2011), Sibling Incest
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagi_translator/pseuds/Asagi_translator
Summary: ある日森の中で目覚めたソーとロキには名前以外の記憶が一切なくなっていた。互いとの関係性も忘れ、ただ一緒に旅をしていたことと、互いにどうしようもなく惹かれあっているということしか分からない。そんな二人が勢いに任せて身体を重ねた後、記憶が戻り…





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forget Me Not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025720) by [ravenbringslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight). 

ロキは目を覚ました。

その目は砂が入ったようにザラザラとして、口の中には…すごく気持ちの悪い後味があった。そして、こめかみの辺りに頭を動かした瞬間に激痛に変わる予感のする鈍痛があった。午前半ばの太陽光から視界を守ろうと、ロキは腕を持ち上げようとしたが、その時横に転がる空になって潰れたワインスキンに肘がぶつかった。ああ、そうか。これが彼の置かれた悲惨な現状の原因となったものか。おそらくは。もっとも、たった一つ分のワインスキンを飲み干したところで、ここまで徹底的な不調を覚えるものだろうか。あるいは、同じようなワインスキンが他にもあるのかもしれない。

それから別のことに思い至る。袖が…濡れている？しかし、ワインの臭いはしない。そして随分と近くから鳥の歌う声がしていた。ということはつまり、ベッドに横になっているのではなく、草地に横たわっているのだ。そして尻たぶには石が食い込んでいる。それに、濡れているのは露のせいだろう。

それらの情報はすべて興味深いものであるとはいえ、なんとなく遠くから眺めているような気分だ。なにしろ、あの鈍痛が悪化してきており、脳幹をニーズヘッグに齧られているかのようだった。

ああ、くそ。

ロキはなんとか上体を起こすと、彼の聴覚に叩きつけられているかのような鳴き声を上げている鳥たちを一掃しようかと考えていた。周囲を見回すだけでも非常に苦労せねばならなかった。どうやら、森の中の開けた草原にいるようだ。木々と、うるさい鳥たちと、石と…とうに燃え尽きた焚火の後と…馬が二頭、まだ鞍をつけたままで？…ロキの身体の形に窪んだ露に濡れた草と…そして大きな――否、巨大な――金髪の男が呻きながら立ち上がろうとするところだった。

すべてが繋がった。

「おまえが薬を盛ったのか！」ロキは甲高い声で男を責めたてた。「誘拐犯！強姦魔！略奪者！」

金髪の男は唸りを上げ、目の焦点をロキに合わせようとした。

「な――」声が割れたので、男は咳払いをしてもう一度口を開いた。「なんだって？」

「金が欲しいのか？それとも、私をこんな森の奥まで連れ込んで二人きりになり」ロキは両目を眇めて、声を低くした。「ふ、不埒な目的でもあるのか？」

男は彼を見やり、鼻で笑うと、周囲を見回すためにゆっくりとその場で体ごと回転させた。獅子の鬣のような黄金の髪に指を通す。この男はまったく冗談みたいな巨躯の持ち主だった。木の幹のような太腿にテーブルのように広い肩、上腕の二頭筋などメロンほどの大きさだ。それを見たロキは、正直に言って緊張に生唾を飲みこんでいた。ロキなど、この男にかかれば小指だけで半分に折られてしまいそうだ。しかも、その考えは思うほどロキを不安にさせなかった…

「俺はお前が誰だかも分からない」男が言った。「それで、お前は何者なんだ？なぜここにいる？」

「何故って――お前こそ、ここで何をしている？」ロキは自分の混乱を隠すために、相手に噛みつくように言った。正直言って、彼自身こんなところで何をしているのかさっぱりわからないのだ。どうやってここに来たのかでさえ、思い出せない。昨夜の出来事について何か思い出せるものはないかと思考を巡らせると…奇妙なことに、そこには何もなかった。

「わからん」男は言って、回転を終えると腰に手を当てて顔を顰めていた。「まったく思い出せない」

ロキの頭蓋骨から脳味噌を押し出そうとしているかのような頭痛はまだ続いている。ロキはこれまで得た情報を整理して、現状を理解しようと努めた。「思い出せないなんて、どういうことだ？」彼は拗ねたように言った。

「じゃあ、教えてくれ」

ロキは嫌悪感を含んだ声を上げて、こめかみを揉んだ。

「お前だって思い出せないんじゃないか」男が言う。「せめて、名前はないのか？」

ロキは彼に教えないほうがいいのではないかと思ったが、どうやら彼らは二人とも何らかの理由で記憶障害を起こしているようだ。理由を探るために、彼はこの歩く筋肉の塊と共闘しなければならないかもしれなかった。できれば、その馬鹿みたいにかっこいい顔の裏には頼りになる脳味噌がありますようにと、願わずにいられない。もっとも、頼りにならない頭だったとしても、ロキはあまり気にしないような気もしていた…

ロキは溜め息をついて答えた。「…ロキ」唐突に、彼はその名前が本物なのかどうかも定かでなくなってしまった。その名前で合ってるよな？それが彼の名前のはずだ。しかし、誰かにそう呼ばれた記憶を探ろうとしても、やはり何も思い浮かばなかった。非常に心許ない。「お前のは？」

「ソーだ」

ソーは期待を込めて彼に手を差し出してきた。ロキは疑わしそうに彼を見やってから、その手を取った。彼の身体同様に、ソーの手は巨大だった。そしてたこができていて温かく、力強く(これは驚かない)だが優しい(これはとても興味深い)手だった。その手に触れた時、妙に懐かしい感覚が駆け抜けた。あるいは、これは以前にも起こったことなのだろうか。

「私たち、知り合いだったのか？」ロキが尋ねる。「なんとなく、あんたを知っている気がする」

ソーは彼を不思議そうに見つめていた。そして、ロキは項で何かが弾けたような、奇妙な感覚をおぼえていた。唐突に、その場所をソーの手で触れてほしくなった。項を駆け抜けた震えを追うように、手を置いてほしかった。簡単に想像がつく。彼の項を包み込むように手を添えたソーの巨大な親指が彼の頬を愛撫して、その感触に彼は――

――いったい何が起こっているのだ。

なぜ、なんにも思い出すことができないのだろうか。

「コホン」ロキはソーに握りしめられたまま、忘れ去られている手を見下ろした。

「お、俺は…荷物の中身を確認してみる」急いで言うと、ソーは馬の方へと移動した。内心慌てているロキと同じくらいに慌てた様子のその姿に、ロキの心臓が何かをした。とても素敵な何かを。

もしや、彼とソーは恋人だったのだろうか？森の中で逢引するはずが、何らかの事件に巻き込まれてしまった？二人で眠っている間に、嫉妬に駆られた第三者によって忘却の呪文でも投げつけられた？（だって、ソーを見てごらんよ。ロキに対して嫉妬の炎を燃やす人物がいてもなんらおかしくないではないか！）

ロキは草原の露などお構いなく、またその上に寝転がった。頭がまるで今にも割れそうな腐ったカボチャか何かに思える。

いや、でもやはり嫉妬に駆られた第三者というのはおかしい。そうならば、何故その後にここに二人を置き去りにしたのだ？その犯人が今も近くの茂みの中に潜んでいて、これから何が起こるのか見張っているというならともかく…

それとも、金目のものを奪うために盗賊によって眠らされたのだろうか？その方が理屈が通りそうだ。ロキ自身危険な人物だったが、見ただけでは彼の魔法の腕など分かるはずもない。しかし、ソーは彼に害意を抱く者からすれば、見るからに脅威だ。彼から何かを盗みたいと思う愚か者がいれば、実行して生き延びるためには先に魔法で眠らせるのが得策だろう。

そうだ、こっちのほうが可能性がありそうだ。

だがしかし。そもそもなぜロキとソーは共に旅をしていたというのだろうか。

「何か役立ちそうなものはあったか？」ロキが声をかける。彼はソーが価値のありそうなものは全て盗まれたようだと答えるのを確信していた…空になったワインスキンや汚れた下着くらいしか残されていないと…だが、やはり、待てよ…馬がまだ残されている…しかも鞍をつけたまま…彼らを襲撃して馬を置いて行くような盗賊などいるだろうか。

くそ。

「ほら」ソーが言って、彼の方に戻ってくるとロキの頭の横にリュックを落とした。「これはお前のだ」

「何故そう思った？」

「表に明るい緑の糸で刺繍された巨大な『L』の字を見れば、バレバレだと思うぞ」

ロキは鼻を鳴らした。「まあ、そうだな」上体を起こし、彼は中身を掻き分けはじめた。予備のブーツ、困惑するほど大量な小瓶や水薬瓶（空の物もあれば、中身が入っているものもあった）短剣が二本、服の山…「これはあんたのだな」ロキは言って、シャツを一枚持ち上げた。

「え？なぜだ？」

「まず、私が三人は入りそうな大きさだということと、死んでもそんなものを着るつもりはないということだ。これを見ろ、こんな袖は少なくとも十年は流行ってない…まったく、ソー、残念だよ。それほどの腕を維持するのにきっとものすごく鍛えているだろうに、こんなもので覆い隠してしまうなんて。恥ずかしい話だ」

ソーは僅かに笑みを浮かべている。「俺の腕が好きなのか？」

「黙れ」

ソーは少しの間だけ黙ったが、笑みは浮かべたままだった。ロキは何となく恥ずかしかったが、本当に、何となくだけだ。ソーは本当に立派な腕を持っているのだから、それを指摘したって問題はないはずだ。

「この本は俺のか、それともお前のか？」ソーは自分のリュックの横ポケットから赤い革装の本を引っ張り出した。「何の言語で書かれているのかもわからん」

ロキがチラリと視線を送る。「ドラッカール」彼は言った。「読める人は少ない」

「だが、お前は読める」

「当然だ」

ソーが低く口笛を吹いた。「俺たち、大金持ちだぞ」パンパンに張りつめた財布を手に取った。

「俺たち？」

「だって、俺たちが一緒に旅をしていたのは見るからに明らかだと思うんだが？」

「だからといって、金まで共有していたことには…あ」ロキも自分の財布を見つけ、ソーの物と同じくらいに膨張していた。「本当に大金持ちだ」

「それに、俺たち二人とも身形も良いし、馬につけている鞍も値打ちものだ」

「あんたの場合は流行に十年遅れてるけどね」

ソーは膝を折り曲げて座ると、太腿の上で指を鳴らした。「さて、俺はかなりの確率でここがアルフヘイムのどこかだと思ってる。俺たちは一緒に旅をしている。リュックはかなりくたびれているようだし、荷物にお互いの物が紛れ込んでいるくらいだから、それなりの期間一緒にいる。そして金持ちだ。二人とも、今朝目が覚める以前の記憶が完全に抜け落ちている。だが、互いに見知った相手だとなんとなく気がついている。それに、お前は俺の腕が気に入っている」ソーはニヤニヤとした笑みを浮かべており、それが魅力的に見えるはずがないのに魅力的で、ロキは同時に苛立ちと胸の高鳴りを覚えていた。

「大まかにまとめるとそんな感じだな」

「俺と同じことを考えているか？」

「どうしてあんたの考えていることが分かると思う？」

「もしかしたら、俺たちは――」そしてソーは眉を上下させたので、ロキは相手の顔面を殴りつけてやりたくなった。「――恋人だったんじゃないか？」

ロキは思わず頬に紅葉を散らしていた。ソーはすでにロキが考えていたことを口にしただけだったが、彼の口から飛び出てくると、その言葉は違って聞こえた。ソーの、形の良い、素敵な口から。

ロキの明白な紅潮に、ソーはニヤリと笑った。「お前は俺の好みにぴったりだ」ソーがからかうように言う。「それくらいは憶えている」

「へえ？そうなのか」

ソーはまだにやついているし、ロキは原則に基づいて反論してやりたくなったが、ソーの言葉に引き起こされた下腹部のキュンとした疼きは否定しにくい。とはいえ、彼がソーの好みにぴったりだからといっても、現状を打破する助けにはまったくならない。

「で、それでこれの説明はつくのか？」ロキが言葉を続ける。「何故私たちは森のど真ん中にいるのか。どうして記憶がなくなっているのか」

ソーは肩を竦める。「説明はつかない。だが、パズルピースの一つかもしれない」

そうかもしれない。自分に正直になれば、ロキはそうであってほしいと思っていた。なぜなら、今彼がソーを見やれば、彼のロキを見つめる眼差しの…温もり…を感じ、ロキの口はカラカラに渇き、鼓動も速くなるのだ。そしてソーが腕を伸ばし、ロキの首筋に手を添えた。それはロキが想像した通りの仕草で、考えていた通りに重く熱を感じ、その場所にぴったりと嵌り、こうあることが正しいのだと思わせる。それは安心感と――

――ロキはどうすることもできずにソーの目を見つめていた。彼が今どんな顔をしているのか分からないが、それは彼がどんな気持ちでいるのかがはっきりと分からないからだった。そしてソーも彼を見つめ返しており、その顔に浮かぶ感情はあまりに多くてロキには数え切れなかった。そこにあるのは混乱と希望と、それよりももっと深く暗い、ロキの体の芯までを震わせる何かだった。

「こうしていると、なんだかしっくりくるだろう？」ソーが柔らかく尋ねた。そしてソーがその親指で彼の頬を撫でると、ロキは全身で震え、瞼を下ろしていた。言葉もなく、頷く。

しっくりくる。本当に、心底、しっくりくるのだ。

＊＊＊

森の中に残ったところで、彼らの置かれた困難な状況を打破するヒントは得られそうになかったので、二人は森を抜けてどこかの宿に行きつくことを望み、表街道に向かうことにした。ありがたいことに、ロキのリュックに入っていた水薬の一つは頭痛薬だったようで、彼らが森から出た頃には彼の頭痛は完全に治まっていた。そしてそれはちょうど良いことだった。なぜなら、記憶がなくともこの麗らかな午後はロキの人生の中で最高ものであると確信していたし、それが頭痛などという平凡なもので台無しにされるなど、あまりに残念なことなのだから。

二人は並んで馬上にあり、できるだけ馬を近づけて進んでいる。ロキは満面の笑みを浮かべ続けていたので顔が痛くなっていた。二人とも自分が何者なのか、そしてどこから来たのかも分からなかったが、あまりに簡単にソーとの間に友情が芽生えたので、きっとお互いをよく知っていたのだろうと思われた。ソーには痛烈なユーモアがあり、驚くほど洞察力が高く、侮辱を甘んじて受け入れながらもその分悪口を言い、お互いの冗談に笑い合う声が途切れることがないほどだった。現状はとても奇妙なものだったが、ロキは軽やかで自由な気分になっていた。陽気な気分だとさえ言えた。胸骨の裏側で喜びが小さな点となって泡立つかのような。ソーが彼に与える喜びはなんだか新しく、非常に心躍るようなものだった。

それに、そう、二人の間で交わされる視線と言ったら。

馬を進めながら、ロキはソーの立派な腕を品定めするようにじろじろと見ずにはいられなかった。乗用馬の背に跨るその筋肉質な太腿も。彼の横顔も盗み見ずにはいられない――この男はどうしてだか不公平を感じるほどに美しさと精悍さを兼ね備えており、ロキは誰かにこの不正について訴えなければならない気がした。それに太陽の光がその黄金の髪と青い瞳を照らせば、不快なほどに魅力的に映ってしまう。その輝かんばかりの笑顔を向けられれば、それに酔いしれずにはいられないのだ。

そして、それをあまりに頻繁に繰り返し、それも長いこと眺めてしまうので、ロキは何度もそうしているところを見つかってしまう。

それはロキを晒し者にされたような気分にさせるはずが、ソーの方も同じような調子なのだった。

ソーの眼差しは首に手を置かれた時のように重く、ロキはそれをひしひしと感じ取っていた。そこにはソーが隠そうともしない飢えがあり、ロキの下腹部の飢えまでもが掻き混ぜられるようだった。それは彼の中で目覚める。まるでそれまで眠っていたパンサーが起き上がり、伸びをしては爪先を丸めはじめたかのように。どう考えても、彼らはただの旅の道連れ以上の関係にあったはずだ。相互に抱く欲は何もない所から唐突に、しかも成熟したものとして湧き上がるようなものではなかった。それは手を触れられるほどに強く感じられるのだから。

意気揚々と馬を進めているうちに彼らの影が長くなり、やがて丘の頂上に到達した。ここから麓までは一直線に道が開け、その向こうの道が三叉に交わるところに二人を歓迎してくれそうな宿が見える。

「麓まで競争しようか？」ソーが悪戯っぽい笑みを浮かべて言った。

ロキは返事もせず、馬の腹を蹴ると最高速度で丘を駆け下り始めた。ソーがすぐ後ろを罵声を浴びせながら追いかけてきており、ロキは喉から溢れる笑い声を抑えられなかった。

本当ならば、もっと真剣な態度を取っているべきなのだろう。なにしろ、彼らは誰に聞いても非常に深刻な状況に置かれているのだから。しかし、ロキは宿の厩の前で急停止した時は――「勝ったぞ！」と彼は勝利を声高に宣言した――深刻な気持ちになどなっていなかった。ソーが楽しげな炎を瞳に宿して馬を飛び下りた時も。ロキの腰を包み込むように両手で持ち、ヒョイと彼を鞍から持ち上げた時も。

「わっ！」ロキは甲高い声を上げたが、ソーは軽々と彼を抱き上げると、ふわりと地面に下ろしたのだ。体を支えるためにソーの二の腕を掴んでいたロキが見上げれば、ソーは満面の笑みを浮かべて彼を見下ろし、ロキも満面の笑みを彼に返し、頬には熱が昇っているのを感じ、ソーの頭が下りてきて、ロキは瞼を閉じて、そして――

「お客様？」馬丁である。九つの世界で最もタイミングの悪い馬丁に違いない。ロキは危うく彼を呪って蛙に変えてしまうところだったが、代わりに赤くなった頬をソーの肩口に隠し、なんとか鼓動を落ち着かせようとした。「馬をお預かりしましょうか？」と、少年が言う。

「助かる」ソーは言って、少年に金貨を一枚くれてやった。もう片方の手はロキの腰から動かない。指の一本一本から小さく電気が漏れているかのように、彼はそれをはっきりと感じていた。痺れるような震えが下腹部を支配した。「部屋はひとつでいいな？」ソーはロキの耳にだけ聞こえるよう、低い声で囁き、ロキはその肩に顔を埋めたまま頷いていた。腰に置かれたソーの手に力が籠められ、ロキは身震いするあまり皮膚から飛び出てしまうのではないかと思ったほどだった。

ロキはそれからどうやって部屋を取り、上階に到達したのかもわからなかった。一応、本当ならば宿の談話室で情報収集などの合理的なことをしているべきではないかとも思ったが、この瞬間はまだソーの手が彼の腰に回されており、その目が赤裸々な情欲に濡れていて、ロキの高次脳機能はすべて純粋な欲(キスをして、噛みついて、舐めて、触れて、それから――)に乗っ取られていた。

扉が辛うじて閉じた頃にはすでにソーが彼の背をそれに押しつけていた。

「ああっようやく」ソーが呻く。彼の口はロキの首にあり、その手はロキの上着の帯を解きにかかっており、ロキは鼻に抜けるような声を上げると同時に首を仰け反らせ、片方の脚をソーの腰に巻きつけていた。ソーの声が彼の喉元でゴロゴロと鳴った。「一日中お前をあの馬から引き下ろして、その場の地面の上で抱いてしまいたかった。どうやって我慢できたのかもわからない。なんて姿をしてるんだ、お前は。ああっ」ロキの上着を大きく開き、ソーの口は彼の鎖骨を越えて胸元まで這い、また首の付け根にある窪みまで戻っていった。

ロキは手をどうすれば良いのかわからなかった。一度に全てに触れたかった。一日中じっと見つめていたのだ。彼の目がすでに綿密に観察したものを今度は手で触れて記憶していきたい。その手の下でソーの肌の温もりと生命力を、その血管を流れる血潮を感じ取りたかった。

ソーは彼の目を見るために体を引いて、息を切らせたロキも大きく見開いた瞳で視線を合わせた。

「あまりにも多くのことを忘れてしまったようだが、かつてこんな感情をお前以外に抱いたことはなかったと言い切れる」ソーは言った。その言葉はロキの胸骨の裏側に根付くと、温かく、甘く疼いた。ロキも同じ気持ちだったのだから。二人がどういう人物だったのか、少しでも思い出せれば良いのに、と強く願う。ソーのことを忘れてしまうなど、最低の罪悪であるように思えた。

「私もだ」ロキは囁いた。そんなことしか言えなかった。胸中を埋め尽くす感情の大きさを前に、それはあまりに拙いものに感じられたが、何も言わないよりはましだろう。

今何よりも欲しいのは彼の唇に触れるソーの口だった。だから彼は黄金の髪を両手に掴み、ソーの顔を引っ張り寄せてキスをした。最高だった。優しすぎず、かといって激しすぎず。けれども情熱的で欲に満ち、淫らな方へと傾きかける程度には湿った口づけだった。ロキはソーの下唇を吸い、ソーの首に腕を回すと沈み込むように身体を寄せた。身を任せた、と言ったほうが正確か。ソーは彼の腰に回されたままのロキの脚に手を滑らせて尻を掴むと、互いの張りつめたものが擦り合わさるようにグイッと腰を引き寄せた。ロキは思わずソーの口内に喘ぎ声を溢していた。

ああ、天の神々よ。こんなものを味わえるなど、ロキは一体どんな善行をしたのだろうか。そもそも、これまでどんな行動を取ってきたのかも分からない身とあっては、何も思い浮かばなかったが、きっとロキは素晴らしく善い行いをしてきたに違いなかった。これほど魅力的でハンサムで、驚くほど体格の良い男が彼をドアに押しつけて喰らうようなキスをしてくるなど、そう毎日あるようなことではない。

「香油を持ってる」ロキは唇を引き剥がすと息を呑んで言った。「私のリュックに。さっき見たんだ。青い小瓶」

ソーが彼の荷物を探る間、ロキは衣類を次々と剥していき、ブーツを蹴落としては衣服をそこら中に放り投げた。一瞬だけ部屋を見渡す時間が得られ――大きなベッド、空の暖炉、小さなテーブルに椅子が二脚、分厚いガラスの入った窓が一つ――すぐにソーが戻ってきた。

「この…バックルが…クソ」ソーはぶつぶつと文句と言いながら鎧を脱ぐことに失敗している。ロキの指の一振りで、彼の鎧の留め具が一気に開いた。「おお、うまいことやったな」ソーは顔を輝かせ、再びロキの唇を捉えた。「実に素晴らしい」そして彼は衣類を全て取り払い、ロキはようやくその朝目覚めた時から妄想していた厚い胸板を目の前にしたのだった。

想像していた姿よりも良かった。それが可能であるとして。すでに思い描いていた通りの姿をしているからと言って、実際に生身のソーを目の前にすると、話は全然違う。見た目だけの話ではない。どこまでも広がるかのように感じる温かな肌。その上を彷徨うロキの手に感じられる筋肉の僅かな動き。探索する彼の唇の間で硬くなる乳首。肋骨の間に指を沈み込ませれば、鳥肌を立てて震える。そして心臓の鼓動は強く活力に満ち、ロキが触れる度に速度を上げるので、言葉では言い表せないくらいにロキがソーに反応しているように、ソーが彼に反応を示しているのが直に伝わってくる。

ああ、そして、ロキは確かに反応している。もう半分ほど恋に落ちていたし、痛いほどに張り詰めていたので、今この瞬間にソーに抱かれなければ、この場で死んでしまうのではないかと思ってしまう。

ソーも同じ考えのようだ。ロキの尻の下に両手を添えると、彼を軽々と宙に浮かび上がらせたので――わっ、あの腕は見かけ倒しではないのだな――ロキは両脚をソーの腰に巻き付けて彼の口を喰らうようにキスしてなるべく情けない声は出さないように心掛けた――これが酷く難しい。人形のように持ちあげられるなんて、別格の体験だった。

するとソーは彼をベッドに軽く投げ下ろし、夕食にロキを食べたいと全身で訴えているのでロキはそのまま…そうさせてやる、と言いたいところだが、正直に言ってお願いすると言ったほうが正確だろう。

ソーは彼の上に覆いかぶさり、髪が零れ落ちて彼の顔を額縁のように飾り、その瞬間ロキの脳裏に閃く…何かがあった。何らかの記憶だ。ソーがこのように彼に覆いかぶさっており、背後には太陽が照っている。それを見たロキの胸中に浮かんだ感情は…まるで…それはすぐそこ、手が届くほど近くまで来ていたのに、霧散するように消えてしまった。ロキは胸騒ぎがしていた。何もかもが強烈過ぎて、混乱してしまう。

しかし、少なくとも彼の身体にとって、複雑でないことが一つだけあって、変わらずしつこいくらいにそれを求めていた。今すぐソーに乗り上げられて欲しいし、これまた今すぐソーの手に触れてほしかったし、直ちに、あるいはそれ以上に早く、ソーのペニスに貫かれたかった。

「こっちに来て」ロキが言う。

ソーは従った。

再び唇を重ねると、それは深く必死な口づけになった。そしてソーはロキをひっくり返して腰を持ち上げ、その下に枕を幾つか押し込む。ロキが何かを言おうと口を開こうとするのを待たずに、ソーの舌が尻たぶの間に潜り込んでいた。

「あぁっ！」ロキは大きな声を上げていた。これは予期していなかった。ソーがそのまま突っ込んでくるのではないかと思っていたのだ（少なくとも、二人の立場が逆であったなら、ロキはそうしていたかもしれない）あるいは、せいぜい指を二本ほど突っ込んできたか。だがこれは――これは予期していなかったし、最高に気持ちが良かった。「それ…それは…」

「気持ちいい、か？」ソーが呟く。彼は両の親指を使ってロキを広げながらそこを舐め、食んでは吸って、そして…ああっ、中に入れて、そして…

「うんっ」ロキは同意した。シーツを強く握り込んでは身体を捩らせ、それは非常にみっともない姿を晒していたのだが、現時点ではもうどうでも良くなっていた。ソーが身体を離すと、ロキは背後に両手を回し――自らを広げ、自らを供物のように捧げ――そしてソーの呻き声を聞いた。それは荒々しく割れたような音で、そんな声を出させるほどに彼を堕したことに、ロキはこの上ない喜悦を覚えるのだった。

「抱いて、早くして」ロキが息も絶え絶えに言う。「もう準備はできてるから、もう待てないから、早く、早く来てっ」

「くそっ」ソーが言う。

ロキの耳は香油の小瓶の蓋が外れる音を拾い、それから入口に何かが押しつけられる感触がした。自ら尻を振ってソーを中に招き入れ、ソーはそのまま押し込んだ。ソーの喉から零れた深く戦慄する喘ぎ声はできればロキがこの先一生聴いていたい音楽の音色に聞こえた。

ロキもまた喘いでおり、口は大きく開かれ、自分の尻たぶを掴む手にはまだ力が入っており、ソーは彼を押し広げ、熱く燃え上がらせ、奥まで滑り込んでおり、ロキの顔が歪み――じきに痛みは快楽に変わることは分かっているので、彼は強引にでも呼吸を続けた――ソーはまだ徐々に入り込んできており、そのあまりの大きさに、なぜまだ入ってくるだけのペニスが残っているのだと思わせ――そしてようやくソーが最後まで入ってきたとロキが思った後、最後の最後の一インチが押し込まれて二人は同時に叫び声を上げていた。

「ちょっと…ちょっと待ってて」ロキが震える声で言った。彼は過去にもこの体勢になったことはあったが、ソーはとにかく大きいのだ。大きな男。大きなペニス。大きく混乱させる様々な感覚と感情。

ソーがロキの項に何度も口づけを落としていると、ロキは全身が震えた。彼の巨大な手がロキの腰を揉む。それからそれをロキの手に重ねると、それをロキの頭の横へ移し、指を絡ませて手を繋いだ。それは…とても優しかった。なぜこんなにも優しいのだろう？彼らはお互いを知らないのに。いや、たぶん知っているのだが、今は知らないわけだし――

「もういいか？」ソーが尋ね、ロキの中でほんの僅かだけ動いた。

「いいよ」ロキが吐息と共に言う。

ソーはゆっくりと腰を引き、中に戻り、それをまた繰り返し、また繰り返し、ロキの呼吸がしゃくり上げるように肺から押し出された。ああすごい。今この世に存在しているのはソーのペニスしかなく、他には何も入る余地はなく、ロキは完全に満たされ、溢れるほどで、彼はまさしくこのために造られたのだと…これこそが彼の身体の目的なのだと…

「くそっ」ソーは呻き、最後まで引き抜くと素早く、一気に押し入った。それは搾り出されたような喘ぎ声をロキから引っ張り出した。ソーの指に絡まった彼の指に力が籠められ、ソーは背筋を反らせたロキを強かに穿ち始めた。

ロキは何も考えることができなかった。思考を並べはじめることすらできない。彼が意識を飛ばさないように掴んでいられるものはソーが腰を突き上げる度に感じる充足感であり、それは彼を引き裂き、この世に存在する他の全てを薄れさせていく。彼に唯一出来ることはソーが力強く入ってくる度に力なく甲高い嬌声を上げることだけで、ああなんということだ、ソーは今ちょうど良い場所を掠めている、ちょうど――良い――ところを。ロキはもしかしたら泣いているんじゃないかと思い、口は絶対にあんぐりと開いているだろうし、後はソーがそのまま続けてくれれば…続け…ああ、くる…ロキはあと少しで…あと少しで…

「ああーっ！」ロキはソーが両腕で彼を抱え込み、二人して横向きに倒れ込むと同時に悲鳴を上げていた。巨大な片手がロキの喉元に置かれ、彼はまだロキを突き上げており、もう片方の手はロキの見過ごされた憐れな性器を包み込み、一度、二度、三度と扱きあげる――すると快感が波のようにロキに押し寄せてきて、彼は絶頂を迎えて胸にぶちまけながら、全身をガクガクと震わせ、強張らせ、正気を失いそうになった。ソーはロキの首筋に噛みつき、もう一度だけ自身をロキの体内奥深くに埋め込むと、ついに彼も果てて全身を震わせながらロキを自分の胸にきつく抱き寄せた。

「ソー、ソー、ソー」ロキは自分の声が彼の名を呼ぶのを聞いて、背中をソーの胸に押しつけた。ソーの手はまだ彼の喉元を掴み、胸を押さえており、二人をロキの放ったものでべたべたにしている。ソーの顔はまだ彼の耳の後ろに押しつけられていた。そして、ロキはたった今この世のすべての者が経験した中でも最高の絶頂を味わったのだった。その輝かんばかりの一瞬の間だけ、すべては美しく、幸福で、完璧だった。

それからどこかを浮遊していたロキの脳味噌がようやく彼の身体にふらりと戻ってきた。

そして、彼は思い出した。


	2. 第二章

ロキはソーの腕の中で硬直した。

彼は思い出した。そして、彼は実の兄の腕の中にいて、実の兄のペニスがまだ彼の中に納まっているのだ。

凍りつき、恐怖に張りつめ、その息も完全に麻痺していた。背後ではソーが全身を緊張させ――それから小さく「まずい」とこぼしていた。

「ロキ――」

「気づいてたな！？」ロキは金切り声を上げた。ベッドから飛び上がるようにして、そのあまりの慌て様に躓き、転げ落ちそうになった。その手が何かに触れたのでそれを拾ってソーの頭に向けて投げつけた――ブーツだ。「いつから気づいてた！？」手の届くなら何でもいいから投げ続ける。蝋燭、衣服、もう片方のブーツ。後退し続けて椅子にぶつかると、それも持ち上げて投げつけるつもりでいるかのように宙に掲げた。「いつから！？」

ソーは投げつけられるものを躱したり、はたき落したりしていたが、今は彼を落ち着かせようと片手を上げてロキに向けている。

そこにはまだロキの放った白濁がついていた。

「気づいてなかった！」ソーが言う。「今の今まで、さっきまで…それは、俺たちは、俺は気づいてなかったんだ！」

「私に記憶がないことをいいことに、つけ込んだなっ！」ロキは叫び、ソーに向かって椅子をぶんぶんと振り回し始めた。

「やめろ！うわっ、痛い！やめろって――弟よ――こいつっ――さっきまで俺にねだってたくせに！」

ロキは攻撃の手を中断し、驚愕して、言葉もない侮辱の甲高い声が喉から漏れ出た。よくもそんなことを！ソーは胸を激しく上下させながら彼を睨みつけており、その目は言い返してみせろとロキに告げている。ロキは恥辱と憤怒に燃え上がるのを感じていた。実際に体に火がついているのではないかと疑ってしまうほどだ。

ソーの言葉が嘘ではないことが、この状況を悪化させている。改善などまったくしていない。

ソーは別のことを言おうと口を開きかけたが、ロキは大きな音を立てて椅子を床に投げつけた。

「黙れっ！」ロキは言って、ソーの馬鹿みたいな顔を見ずに済むよう、身を翻すようにして背中を向ける。どうしてこんなことになってしまったのか。一体全体どうして――

唐突に、彼は空になったワインスキンの横で目覚めたことを思い出す。

「どのワインを出した？」ロキは問い質し、そこで自分が部屋を歩き回っており、発作的に自分の髪を引っ張っていたことに気がついて、それを止めた。「昨夜、野営を決め込んだ時、あんたに私の荷物からワインを出してと言った時」

「何の話をしてるんだ？」

「私が言ったとおりに赤いワインスキンに入ったものを取り出したか？」ロキが震える声で尋ねた。なんだか吐き気がしてきた。「ソー、赤い、ワインスキンだったか？」いつの間にかソーの目の前まで移動しており、彼は両手で彼の肩を鷲掴みにして、一言ずつ噛み砕くように歯の間から吐き出す度に揺さぶった。「あんたは。持ってくる。ワインを。間違えた。可能性は。あるのか！」

ソーは愕然としていた。「赤い部分があったが――」

ロキはまたあの甲高い音を、今度は嫌悪感を交えて搾り出し、ソーの胸板を引っ叩いた。「この馬鹿！赤い部分があっただと？赤い部分！？」

ソーは彼の手を受け止め、ロキが彼を叩き続けようと暴れると、その手首を掴みあげた。

「なぜワインなんかの話をしている？」ソーが疑わしそうに尋ねた。「弟よ、お前は一体何をしでかしたんだ？」

「私が――私がしでかした、だと？私の尻にあんたのブツを突っ込んでおきながら、私が何をしたかと訊いているのか！？あんたが取りだしたワインは青いワインスキンに入ってたやつだ。てっぺんの方に赤い線が入っているだけの、青いワインスキンだ、ソー。私が忘却の呪文で魔法をかけたワインが入っていた方だ！」

「一体なんでそんなものを持ち歩いているんだ！」ソーが信じられないというような怒りを込めた声で問い質した。

ようやくソーの手を振り払ったロキは再び部屋を歩き回りはじめた。「私がどれだけダイスで勝ってきているか分かっているだろう！？」彼は盛んに身振り手振りを交えて言った。「新しい宿を見つける度に私は賭け事に興じ、イカサマをして、勝って、彼らにワインを振るまいて、それで私たちは快適な旅を続けてきたんだ！どうやって私がそんなことをしていたのか、考えようともしなかったのか！」

「分からん、俺はただお前が――皆を魔法で魅了していたのかと！まさか文字通りの魔法だとは！ほら、俺はお前がその魅――」

ロキは鼻で笑う。「私の何だ、素晴らしい性格のおかげかと？」

ソーは次に発した言葉がうっすらと潔白なものに聞こえる程度には長い沈黙を置いた。「…そんなものだ」

ロキは言葉にならない不明瞭な怒声を上げるとソーの顔面めがけて本を投げつけた。ソーはそれを軽々と避け、二人は互いに怒り狂った眼差しで睨み合っていた。

突然、ロキは自分がまだ素っ裸であることに思い至り、ベッドカバーをひったくるように掴み上げると、睨みつける眼差しはそのままに身体に巻きつけた。手が震えている。そしてついに目を閉じると、ソーに背を向けて暖炉に寄り掛かった。息をすることだけに集中しようとする。吸って、吐いて、吸って、吐いて。怒りの殻の内側で、彼は危険なほどに混乱しており、その渾沌とした海の何処かには、触れては切られてしまいそうなダイヤモンドのように硬い刃を持った真実が隠れているのだ。

「信じられない、私がこんな――あんたがこんな――私たちは――」ロキの声が割れた。

ソーの声からは怒りが消えていた。「弟よ、俺たちは正気を失っていたんだ…これは誰のせいでもない…」

「今はその名で私を呼ばないでくれ」ロキが鈍く言った。そしてもう一度、まるで口にすればそれが真実にでもなるかのように。「あんたがワインを間違えたから、あんたのせいだ」

「そして、そもそもお前がそんなものを持っていて俺に一言も言わなかったからお前のせいでもある」ソーは言ったが、そこに恨みはなく、ただ真実があるだけだった。少しの間沈黙が下りる。「何故俺たちはこれほどまでに影響を受けたんだ？これまで俺たちの通った道に記憶喪失になった者たちが次々と現れていたのなら、誰かが気づいていたはずだ…」

「賭けの相手のカップに数滴忍び込ませるだけだった。イカサマに遭ったことを忘れさせて、私たちの顔を忘れるだけに必要な分を」

「だが、何があったのか、俺たちは憶えている。永遠に忘れたわけではなかった――」

「アシールではなく、ライトエルフに効くよう作ったものだ。どうしてそんな作用になったのかは分からない。そして私たちは――」

「――そのワインを飲み干した」

ロキは吠えるような笑い声を上げたが、それは何よりもすすり泣きのように聞こえ、壁に軽く頭を打ち付けた。

「そのとおり、私たちはワインを飲み干したんだ」

そしてついにロキは認めたくなかった事実が脳裏に浮かぶのを止められなかった。彼に血を流させるその思考を。

二人はワインを呑み干し、そして午後の数時間複雑なものはなにもない、お互いの存在だけを楽しみ、その結果表面に表れたのがこれなのだ。ワインは別に彼らに何も加えてはいない。ただそこにあった壁を取り除き、二人の共通の過去を拭い去って彼らが一から始められるようにし、そしてそこで浮き彫りにされたのがこれだったのだ――色欲も確かにあったが、それ以上に二人で過ごす喜びと幸福感と親密さ。そしてソーの言葉はまだロキの肋骨の内側にしまいこまれている――『かつてこんな感情をお前以外に抱いたことはなかったと言い切れる』

どちらのせいでもあり、どちらのせいでもなく、ロキは生涯をかけてもこの日を乗り越えることはできないことを悟っていた。たとえ、一万年を生きたとしても。

ズタズタに切り刻まれ、まるで心臓が脈打つたびに床中に血を撒き散らしているかのように感じられた。

「すまなかった」ソーの手が肩に触れ、ロキは体を引いて毛布をさらにきつく巻きつけた。ロキもすまなく思っていた。人生で一番すまなく思っている。それは、意外と多くのことをすまなく感じている身とあっては、かなり重大なことであった。彼は詰めていたことも知らなかった息を大きく吐き出す。

「もう帰った方がいいだろう」ロキは言った。

＊＊＊

宮殿に戻った後は、ソーのことを避けるのは比較的楽なことだった。しかも、ソーの方もロキに会いたくないと思っているだろうことを考えれば、さらに楽なことだった。時折、廊下の向こうに互いの姿を見つけしまえば、二人とも踵を返して来た道を慌てて引き返すのだった。

まあ、少なくともロキは慌てて逃げ出している。逃げ出すということがどんなものか、ソーは知らないかもしれない。

彼らに起きた凄惨な事件から意識を逸らすために、ロキは思いつくもの全てに身を投じた。作成するのに細心の注意を払い、少しの間違いも許されない魔法薬を作ってみた。それらの魔法薬が失敗すれば、星の位置と魔法薬の作成に関する論文をしたためる(当然、それ以外に失敗の要因はあり得ないのだから)。おまけに、執筆中に放り出していたルーン魔法におけるビルジスナイプの血液の性質についての論文と、さらにより強力なヨモギの魔法栽培についての論文も書き上げた。

すべてとても専心しなければならない作業ばかりだ。

そして、残念なことに、非常につまらない作業ばかりでもあった。

植物の植え替えをしている最中にはソーの唇が首筋を這うことを想像する。星図の相互参照をしながら、馬上から軽々と持ち上げられた後に紅潮した顔をソーの肩に隠したことを思い出す。顕微鏡で赤血球を観察しながら、まあ、こちらは結構興味深かったかもしれない。あんな形をしているなんて、誰が思うだろう？しかし、さらに興味深いのは、一週間前にロキの身体はソーの手の下で光り出すかのようだったことだ。細胞の一つひとつが電気を帯びており、顕微鏡で調べるならそちらの方が余程印象的な現象だろう。

だがしかし、ロキがもっとも振り払えない感情は、いかに彼が惨めな気持ちになっていて、通常はあり得なかったあの日だけは、いかに幸福であったかという思いだった。

そして、彼はそれを渇望した。別の人生においてそうなっていたかもしれない二人の関係を。この人生においてもそうなれるのだと知ってしまった関係を。もう一度欲しくて、どうしても欲しくて、胸が痛いほどだ。

それを思うたびに彼は自己嫌悪に陥った。

実の兄を？本当に？これまでにないくらいに幸福な気持ちになっていたのが、自分の兄と過ごした時間のおかげだなんて、あまりにも滑稽ではないか。

しかも、ただ時間を共に過ごしただけではない…

まだ少しゾッとしているし、憤怒も覚えているし、恥ずかしい思いもあったが、何よりももっと欲しいと感じていた。

そして、それにもかかわらず、ロキはソーに会いたいとは思わなかったし、言葉を交わすなどもっての外だった。だって、何を話せばいいのだというのか？ロキは自らの孔を開いて早く抱いてくれとねだったことしか考えられないのに、ソーの目を見るなんてどうしてできようか。しかも、ソーだって同じことを思い浮かべているのかもしれないというのに。どう考えても恥ずかしすぎる。

それどころか、ソーにとってあれは咄嗟の出来心で誤って欲情しただけだったのに、ロキにとってはそれ以上の意味があったということが徐々に浮き彫りになってきているのだ。考えただけでロキは胃が痛くなった。なにしろ、ここしばらくの間、ソーがロキの扉を叩きながらいかに彼を恋しく思っているか訴えてきているわけではないのだから。

明らかに学問では彼の意識を逸らせていないので、次は身体を動かすことに専念することにした。単に疲れ切るまで運動すればいいのかもしれない。彼は訓練場に顔を出すようになった。王子に対して手を上げる気のある者ならば誰が相手でも良かったから模擬試合を繰り返しては、対戦相手は皆荒い呼吸と共に地面に転がった。相手が見つからない時は単独でトレーニングをした。筋肉が苦痛を訴え、汗が体中を流れ、頭がありがたいことに真っ白になるまで。夜は体力を使い切ってベッドに倒れ込み、余計なことは考えずに済んだのだ。馬鹿みたいにかっこよくて、馬鹿みたいに素晴らしくて、馬鹿みたいに馬鹿なソーについては特に。

少しの間だけ、これは成功していた。

だが、ロキがいくら訓練場でソーと出くわさないよう、彼のトレーニング中は近寄らないように気をつけていたとしても、ある日彼を見かけてしまった。ロキが到着すると同時にソーが去るところだった。彼はちょうどグラウンドから歩いてくるところであり、裸の上半身が汗で光り輝くようで、そのあまりの美しさに、ロキは――彼を舐めたくなった――あるいは彼が木であるかのように登りたくなった――そして彼はファンドラルが口にした何らかの冗談に対して笑っており、その光景はロキの哀れでぼろぼろになった感情には耐えられないほどだった。

ロキは記録的な速度で居室に戻った。自身を手に取り、目を閉じると、彼は初めて兄のことを思い浮かべて果てた。

その後、汚れた自分の惨状を見下ろした彼は諦めたような絶望感を抱いていた。恥ずかしさなどとうに超えている。すでにもっと酷い罪を犯しているのに、こんなことを後悔して何になるだろう。それでも、やはりソーが知ったらどう思うかという考えに苦悩せざるを得なかった。

彼は嫌悪するだろうか。それとも憐れむのだろうか。つべこべ言わずに気持ちを切り替えることのできない哀れで惨めな弟に対して申し訳なく、非常にすまなく思うのだろうか。先程見かけたソーは悩みなどなさそうな顔をして訓練場を出るところだった。彼はきっと何週間も前にこのことは忘れており、恋煩いをする少年のようにいつまでもうじうじとするようなことはないのだろう。ソーの感情の振り幅はだいたいにおいて『陽気な』から『義憤』まであって、時折『禁欲的な静けさ』というのも垣間見せたが、『うじうじする』というのは彼の感情の辞書には存在していないのだ。ロキの経験している情緒危機が彼からの一方通行以外のものであるという幻想は抱いていない。これが片思いでないはずはない。実の兄弟と恋に落ちるなど、普通ではないのだから。

だから、そう、ロキと同じようにソーが苦悩し、恋煩いをしているなど到底期待できるはずもなかったし、ソーが彼を探し出してその事実を思い知らせるようなことをしていないだけ、ロキは好運に感謝するべきだろう。少なくとも、こうしていれば、ロキ一人でこの複雑に絡み合った悍ましい感情に対処できるというものだ。

そのとおり。ソーがこの破滅的な事件そのものを無視しているのは、ロキにとって最も望ましい結果だったはずだ。

ロキも同じようにすることさえできれば。

＊＊＊

それからまた一週間が過ぎ、日課となった『ソー回避』は上々であった(日課となった『ソー自慰セッション』も上々であった)。長期的な戦略とはいかないが、今のところ、ロキは短期的なサバイバル観点から物事を見ていた。だが、ノルンの神々は彼が生存するだけでは満足しないようで、彼らは再び積極的な妨害行為に出たようだ。ロキはソーと共に必ず参加しなければならない公的な晩餐会への招待状を受けたのだ。外交上の問題を起こさずにこれを断ることはできない。彼とソーは隣合って立たなければならないし、場合によっては食事中は隣同士の席になってしまうかもしれない。そして、ロキはなんとかして過呼吸になって酸素欠如による昏睡状態に陥らないようにせねばならないのだ。

それまでは、新たに彼の意識を逸らすものができた――晩餐会に着ていく衣装の作成だ。

素晴らしいものでなければいけない。何か新しいもの。大胆なもの。彼はファッションの仕掛け人として知られている。もし、独創性に欠けた服装をして晩餐会に顔を出してしまったら、噂されてしまう。彼には保つべきイメージがあるのだった。

そして、彼は誰からも注目の的になるような素敵なファッションをしていくつもりだ。どうにかして、彼はこの鬱状態から這い上がらなければならないのだから。

しかし、衣装作成は気を散らすには向かない作業であることがわかってしまった。下手をすれば、退屈な学問や、上半身剥き出しで汗だくになったソーを偶然見かけてしまう事よりも。なにしろ、裁縫は単調な作業であり、単調なものは空想を助長させ、空想はとんでもないロマンチックな妄想を生み出す。それが意味のある行為であれば、彼は自分を引っ叩いていたことだろう。文字通り、他の考えが一つも浮かんでこないのが、ゾッとさせる。屈辱だったし、惨めだった。

『あの日』のソーのことを思い浮かべては、彼がどんな目でロキを見るか、どれだけ彼を舐め回すように見つめることか、甘く淫らな言葉を連ね、新調したばかりのロキの綺麗な衣服を引き裂き、早く彼を裸に剥いて意識が飛ぶくらいに抱いて…

ロキは縫い針を乱暴に生地にぶっ刺し、危うくビーズ細工を台無しにするところだった。

ソーに会うのは良いことだ。そう、良いことになるのだ。ロキが脳裏に築き上げた妄想はまさにそれ、妄想でしかなく、それを宥めようとすればするほど、日に日に非現実性が増していた。ロキはソーと会い、ソーは確実にロキを憤らせる言動を見せるだろうから、その時ようやくロキの恋心は損なわれ、勝手に消えていくことだろう。どうしてロキだけが自分の力であの日のことを忘れようとしなければならないのだ。そんなことはソーの間抜けな言動に任せて、この馬鹿げた感情を殺してしまえばいいだけのことだ。

このまま恋煩いを続けるのは臆病風に吹かれるのと変わらない。ロキはこれ以上の惨めな敗北を、増える一方の個人的な失敗リストに加えるには、自分を嫌悪しすぎていた。

彼は作業を進めていたズボンを手に取って広げてみる。彼自身がデザインした生地は黒いが輝くような深みがあって、目の錯覚で一瞬半透明に見えるようなものだった。さらにそれはけしからないくらいにタイトで、ロキは魔法に頼らなければ履けないかもしれないほどだ。同じように体にぴったりとしたチュニックはズボンに届かないくらいのところで終わり、腰に添って広がるビーズ細工を強調する。チュニックそのものは深い緑色でローネックの襟元にはエメラルドの飾りつけがされており、背面は彼が歩く度にドラマチックに広がる裾があった。

ありがたいことに、彼はこの衣装に満足だ。少なくとも、この葬式ではスタイリッシュでいられる。

＊＊＊

このような国家行事はいつも玉座の間から始まった。客人として訪問している他国の要人たちをオーディンは玉座の上から歓迎し、彼の片側にはフリッガが、反対側にはソーとロキが立つ。それから主催者側の列に並んで握手をしたり肩を叩いたり作り笑いを浮かべたり鋭い社交辞令の言葉を交わしたりするのだ。その後になって大広間へ通じる扉が開かれ、晩餐会そのものが始まる。王家の面々は主賓席につくのが慣例で、少なくとも全員に充分に酔いが回り、舞踏が始まるまでは動けない。

ロキはまだほんの小さな子供の頃からこのような行事に参加していたので、その流れは良く知っていた。様々な人々と挨拶を交わし、媚を売り、冗談には礼儀正しく笑い、耳をよく澄ましておくことを知っている。時折、それがとても興味深く思える時もある。ざわざわとする広間の所々から聞こえる誰々が誰それと寝ているだの、誰それが誰を裏切っただの、様々な噂話が耳に入る。

だが今夜、彼の目標はひとつしかなかった。

いや、やっぱりふたつある。最初の目標は堂々とした素晴らしい入場をすることだ。

手で髪を撫でつけてその毛先に小さく煌めくセイズルの光を浮かび上がらせ、大きく深呼吸をすると、背後にチュニックの裾をはためかせながら堂々と玉座の間に入室した。彼の通った後にざわざわと感動したような声が湧き起るのが聞こえた。

だが、彼の目は唯一人の人物を探し求めており、その姿を見るなり、彼の歩みは僅かに怯んだ。

ソーはすでに玉座の隣に立っていた。そして彼の姿は――まあ、その姿を見たとたんにロキが情けない声を上げながら彼に縋りつき、早く部屋まで連れ去ってと懇願したくなるくらいには格好良かった。その夜の彼の髪方は柔らかに弧を描く黄金が豊かに垂れ、所々に銀を編みこんだ小さな三つ編みが散りばめられている。濃い赤紫のダブレットは腰の黒い大きな帯がアクセントとなり、ハイネックではあるが前面はV時に胸元に切り込みが入っていた。それは非常にぴったりとしたフィットで、身動きするにも苦労しているのではないかと思ってしまう。さらに驚いたことに、彼はロキのアドバイスを聞いていたようだ。その袖もピッタリと腕に吸い付くほどで、肩と上腕二頭筋の形がくっきりと浮かび上がっていた。

食べてしまえる、とロキは思った。食べてしまいたいし、彼に食べられてしまいたかった。

ダメダメ。心の中で激しく首を振る。今夜、ソーには嫌な奴でいてもらいたいのだ。

『かつてこんな感情をお前以外に抱いたことはなかったと言い切れる』

もう。違うったら、違う。

クソ。

ロキは彼から視線を剥すことができずにいたので、ソーが彼に気がついて鋭く息を呑んだのを見逃さなかった。どうしようもなく破顔しそうになるのを、ロキは何とか食い止めた。逆に挑戦的に顎を突き上げ、高台に上った。ソーの目は一度も彼から離れることなく、その顔に浮かんだ表情は――ロキはそれが何なのか分からなかった。『あの日』、ソーが初めてロキの首筋に触れ、二人が互いに引き寄せられそうになったあの時に彼の顔に浮かんでいた表情と不安になるほどに似ている。ロキは自分の顔が冷静な無表情であることを祈った。鏡の前で充分すぎるほど練習したのだから。彼の心臓はバク転を繰り返していたが。

二人は帰国してから一言も交わしていなかった。ロキからその沈黙を破ることはしたくなかった。彼を蝕む絶望感の欠片ほども見せたくはないのだ。

二人は隣り合わせに立ち、集まる人々を眺めていた。

ソーがそわそわと動いている。

ロキは誰からも見えないブーツの中で足指を曲げていた。

「元気そうだ」非常に長い沈黙の後、ついにソーが口を開いた。「髪型が決まってるな」

「ありがとう」ロキが素っ気なく言った。

ソーは溜め息をつく。

「弟よ、本当にすま――」

「すまなかったとか、言うな」ロキが低い声で鋭く言う。「やめてくれ」

ソーはもう一度溜め息をついた。

「わかった。だが、お前に会えて嬉しい」

ロキは鼻を膨らませた。「別に私に会えない理由があったわけじゃないだろう」

ソーが三度目の溜め息をつく。

「そうやって溜息ばかりつくんなら、もう二度と私に会えなくなるからな」ロキは冷ややかに言った。まっすぐ前を見据え続けている。ソーの方を向いてしまえば、きっと屈してしまい、彼に笑いかけるなどの愚かな行為に出てしまうだろう。ソーは反論すらしてこない。いったいどうしたというのだろう？

父の到着を報せるトランペットの音に、二人とも背筋を正していた。オーディンがフリッガを腕に取り、颯爽と入場する。ロキとソーは王子の顔を貼りつけた。

これは少なくとも慣れ親しんだ行事だったので、ほとんど自動化した習慣を当てにすることができた。

オーディンのスピーチがあり、それからこの晩餐会が開かれた理由であるドワーフのドゥヴァリン卿のスピーチがあって、主催者側の列に並び、兄弟はこれまで百回以上繰り返してきたとおり、客人に向かって微笑み、笑い、握手を交わすのだった。

他の機会と同様に思えた。ロキがただ…ソーの巨躯によってベッドに押しつけられ、何度も突き上げられると想像するのをやめることができれば、の話だが。

そしてソーは嫌な奴とは正反対の行動を取っていた。王室との挨拶を交わすためにやってくる偉そうな馬鹿どもが彼らと言葉を交わして次に移るたびにロキの耳元で彼らについて意地悪な発言を囁くのだ。はじめ、ロキはこれを無視した――彼は怒っている、怒っているのだから――だが、ソーはどうすればロキを笑わせられるのかよく知っていたので、徐々に含み笑いを隠すのが難しくなっていた。特に、ロキが笑いを咳で誤魔化さねばならなくなるような素晴らしく意地悪な発言の後、彼はソーを睨んだのだが、ソーは彼に期待するような笑みを向けていたので、ロキは笑みを返さざるを得なくなった。

これは酷い。

そして晩餐会の時間が来て、二人は主賓席で隣同士に座らなければならなかった。そしてロキはソーの頬がワインで赤くなり、髪に編み込まれた銀が松明に照らされ、宴会が進むにつれて上機嫌で寛いだ様子になっていくのを見ている羽目になった。それでもソーは嫌な奴にならなかった。ユーモア溢れ、魅力的で美しかった。まるで何も問題がないかのように。まるで二人の間で何も起こらなかったかのように。

ロキ自身は上機嫌でもなければ、寛いでもいなかった。彼は緊張して固まっており、内臓はまだ震えていたし、ソーによって引き起こされる笑みは全て自分自身に対する裏切り行為に感じられた。

ソーがほんの僅かでも『あの日』に影響されていることを示すものがあるとすれば、それは彼が冗談でもロキをからかう言葉を発することがないことと、ロキの目を真正面から見ないよう警戒していることだけだった。

ソーは彼に償おうとしているのだ。

だが、あのようなことを簡単に丸く収めるなどできるはずがない。

ロキは彼を挑発するべきだろう。そうするべきだ。知っている。彼ほどソーを怒らせることに長けた人物はこの世のどこにもいない。だが、ソーは頑張っているのだ…そして、ロキの不実な心と不実な性器はソーに構われていることが嬉しくて仕方ないのだった。それと同時に嫌悪もしている。それが充分ではないからだ。充分であることはない。

ソーは何も悪いことをしておらず、ただ彼に兄弟愛を降り注いでいる。ロキは窒息しそうだった。

「失礼」ロキは二度目のデザートコースが下げられた瞬間に言った。「どうやら食事が合わなかったようだ」

ここから出なければいけない。部屋に戻らなければ。ベッドに突っ伏して頭に枕を被せ、気絶するまで絶叫して、別時空で目を覚ましたかった。この次元は耐えられない。全てを一生忘れてしまうか、溺れ死ぬまであの呪われたワインをもっと飲み続ければ良いのかもしれない。

その場を逃げ去りながら、ソーの目が背中を見つめているのがわかった。視線を感じる。

『ついて来るな』と、彼は密かに縋った。

ソーは彼について来た。


	3. 第三章

「ロキ、待て」

ロキは歩調を乱すことすらせずに、緑の布地を孔雀の尾のように広げながら回廊を進み続けた。窓を通り過ぎる度に視界の隅にガラスに映し出された自分の姿が入る。胸が万力で押し潰されたように感じられた。

「待て！」

ソーの足音が背後で速度を上げている。

「ついて来るな」ロキが搾り出すように言った。

「話がある」

ロキは歩き続ける。自分の姿が映され続ける。

「私に言う事は何もない」

ソーが追いついてきている。背後にその存在を感じた。

「頼むから」

ソーの手が彼の腕を掴んで引き留めると、彼の方を見るように体の向きを変えられた。

「何を話す必要がある」ロキが平たく言った。「いったい何の話ができるっていうんだ」ソーの顔を見ることができない。彼の視線はソーの胸元に移り、そこも目のやり場に困る気がして、彼の手に移って、やはりいらないことを考えてしまうので、最終的にソーの肩越しに見える二人の姿を映し出した、廊下を挟んだところにある窓に据えられた。ソーの広い背中が見え、自分の顔がソーの肩越しに白い丸となって映し出されている。ガラスに欠陥があるのか、自分の姿も波打つように歪んでいた。

「俺は…俺はただ…」ロキの腕を掴むソーの手に力が篭る。「俺はこれを直したいんだ」

ロキはその手を振り払い、歩き続けた。

「直せない」

「弟よ、頼むから――」

「直すものなんて何もない」

ロキは早くここから逃げ出さなければいけないと感じた。窓の一つのから身を投げて、割れたガラスと共に空中に飛び出し、鳥に変化して飛び去ってしまおうか。二度とここには戻らない。

ソーが何かを言いかけたが、ロキは身を翻すように彼を向いて腕を大きく振り、その言葉を遮った。

「あんたは一晩中それを試みていた。そのことについて感謝はしている。しているんだ。だけど状況が悪化する前に、立ち去るべきだ。いいから…あんたは自分の生活に戻れ。昨日まで上手にそうしてたじゃないか」

「俺は――」

「これはあんたが直せるようなものじゃない。私はあんたに直せるようなものじゃないんだ」

ソーは今にも泣きそうな顔をしており、それを見たロキも泣きたくなった。

「俺はただ、昔みたいに戻りたいだけなんだ」ソーは惨めな声で言って、体の横で両手の開閉を繰り返していた。

「戻れない」ロキは苦々しく言った。「決して戻れないようなことを私たちはしたんだ」

また身を翻し、ロキは足取り大きく、ほとんど走るように廊下を進み、眦には涙が溜められていた。ちくしょう。この惨事の中で唯一言えることがあるとすれば、それは少なくとも彼が泣いていなかったということだったが、この調子では、どうやらそれさえも取り上げられてしまうようだ。

ソーの手がまた彼の腕を掴み、ロキは体の向きを変えられながら啜り泣きを漏らしていた。彼の胸を締め付ける万力は強まる一方で、彼の息を奪おうとしていた。ソーは両手でロキの肩を掴んでおり、彼は項垂れたがソーはその視線を捉えようと身体を屈めている。そしてついに彼の手がロキの首筋に向かい、これまで数え切れないほど繰り返されたその仕草をされ――記憶を失い何も思い出せなくなっていたロキがそれでも体で憶えていた仕草をされ、ロキの意思は弱く、衝動を抑え切れない。彼はその手にそっと頬を添えた。

「お前が俺を憎んでいるからか？」ソーの声は搾り出すようで、僅かに震えている。

ロキは首を振った。

「なら、どうして？」

ロキは何も言えなかった。舌が鉛のように重くなり、二つの不可能な答えの間に捕らえられてしまった。

彼はまだ下を向いており、横に視線をやれば二人の姿を映し出す窓を涙で歪んだ視界に納めた。二人の姿、片方は大きく、もう片方は細く。黄金の髪と漆黒の髪のどちらにも銀の煌めきがある。太陽と月と星。ソーの頭部が彼に寄せられている。それは何かの絵画のように見えた。

顔をソーに再び向けると、彼はようやく視線を上げてソーの眼差しと絡ませた。

ロキの顔が全てを物語っていた。それは分かっている。絶望的なほどに相手を求めているのは誰の目にも明らかだろう。ソーの目の青はクラクラするほどで、それに溺れてしまわないように、ロキは両手をソーの胸板に添えて自分を支えようとした。唇が僅かに開くのを感じたが、どうやって息をすればいいのか思い出せない。そしてついにソーは真実を知ることだろう。なぜならロキの沈黙にもかかわらず、その身体は出来うる限りの全ての方法を使ってそれを宣言しているのだ。そしてソーは馬鹿ではない。馬鹿であったことがない。そこに見たものに手を放し、嫌悪感か憐憫の情かあるいは両方を抱いて彼から遠ざかり、ロキは一人ぼっちで己の惨めさと汚らわしさを嘆くことができるようになるだろう。

しかし、ソーの眼差しが和らぎ、その手がロキを近くに引き寄せたのだ。さらに近くに。互いの鼻先が掠めた。ソーの親指が彼の頬をそっと撫でている。ロキはどうすれば良いのか分からない。心臓が胸から飛び出して、それを締めつける万力を破壊して、ついでに自分まで粉々に破壊してしまいそうだ。顔にかかるソーの吐息が温かい。スパイスワインの香りがする。二人の鼻先がまた互いを掠め、次に唇も掠めた。口づけではない。問いかけだ。ロキは情けないとは認めたくない声を漏らした。

回廊を急ぐ足音がして、二人は弾かれたように体を離していた。小姓が傍を駆け抜けて行き、今のは何か、今のは何か、今のは一体――

「来い」ソー害って、ロキの手首を掴んだ。

彼を引きずるようにして回廊を進み、右に曲がり、それから左に、また右に曲がる。その間ソーはずっとロキの手を掴んでおり、やがてロキの居室に辿りついて扉を潜ったところでようやく放す。ロキが後ろ手に扉を閉める間もソーは部屋の奥へと向かった。何が起きているのか、ロキはまだ分からない。先程起こったことも、ここに来たことも意味が分からない。彼の人生に一体何が起きているのかも分からない。あの時、記憶を失くして目が覚めた時と同じように混乱していた。

眉が額を登っていくのを感じる。

「ソー――」彼は呼びかけた。

だが、今度はソーがロキの言葉を遮った。彼らは居間まで移動しており、ソーがその中央に立っていた。その長身はロキの部屋の優雅な椅子をドールハウスの家具のように思わせる。彼の体格のせいだけではない。それは彼自身の存在、彼のエネルギーのこともあった――まるで膨張し、ロキの周囲にある物をすべて押し返し、やがてソーの輝かんばかりの存在に包まれた状態で立っているかのようになる。

あるいはそこにはただソーがいるだけで、ロキが救いようもなく恋に落ちているために、彼の心の誇張が誇張しているだけなのかもしれない。

「俺はお前に訊きたいことがあったんだ――」ソーが言いかけ、一度止まり、手で顔を擦ったかと思うと、やり直した。「俺は別に『昨日まで上手にそうしていた』なんてことはないんだ。俺はこの数週間、気が狂いそうだった。今日、俺はお前と――お前とまた以前のように戻れないだろうかと思って――」

「戻れない」ロキの声はきつく制御されている。

「そうだ」ソーは同意した。「それでお前について行ったのは――俺は、お前にまた記憶を取り除いてもらえないかと、今度は完全に忘れて、全部やり直して――」

ロキは喉から苦い味が沸き起こるのを感じた。「つまり、私はそんなにも汚らわしかったと」吐き捨てるように言う。「あれはあんたにとってそこまで気持ち悪くなるようなもので、そんなのと寝た記憶があること自体――」吐きそうになった。

「違う！違う、弟よ、俺は――」

「出て行け。呪いをかける前に出て行け、早く出て行け！」ロキは腕を振りかぶり、廊下に出る扉が勢いよく開いて壁にぶつかった。彼は具現化した憤怒、怒りに満ちた黒い土から沸き起こるマグマとなっていた。「出て行け！」

ソーが扉に歩み寄って、それを足蹴にして閉じた。

「この馬鹿者」ソーが言う。

そして、彼にキスをした。

片手をロキの項に、もう片方の手をロキの腰に回して彼を引き寄せ、ロキは彼の上腕を掴んでおり、ソーは彼にキスをしているのだ。ショックのあまり、彼はソーの口内で息を呑んだ。

口づけを返そうとするだけの正気を取り戻した頃には、ソーはすでに体を引いており、ロキを僅かに揺らしていた。その声は掠れている。「俺たちは二人とも本物の馬鹿だ。ずっとこうしていられたのに」

ロキは我慢できなかった。わっと泣き出してしまう。その日ずっと張り詰めていた感情と、彼を苛ませてきた数週間分の怒りと羞恥、情欲がとうとうパキッと折れ、反動で彼の心臓に叩きつけられると、すべての痛みが激流のように溢れ出て彼は赤ん坊のように泣きじゃくった。

ソーの肩に顔を埋め、止められないどころかほんの僅かの制御もままならない大きな声でしゃくり上げては身体を震わせて泣き続けた。あまりにきつくソーにしがみついているので、ソーのボタンの一つひとつが胸骨に押しつけられているのを感じる。ロキを包み込むソーの腕も同じくらいにきつく彼を抱き寄せていた。一番辛かった感情の波が出て行くまで彼は泣き続け、ソーはただ彼を抱きしめ続けたので、ロキは胸がはち切れるかと思った。

二人とも本物の馬鹿だ。一番悪いタイプの馬鹿だ。話し合おうとしないタイプの本物の馬鹿なのだ。そもそも、あのワイン事件で学ぶはずだった教訓がそれだったのではないのか。互いに築き上げてきた壁を壊して本心から繋がり合えば、とても嬉しい結果になるのだと教えてくれたのではなかったのか。

ようやくロキが身体を引くと、鼻は詰まり、目は腫れて、顔も濡れてきっと赤い染みになっているだろうから、どんな顔をしているかと思い浮かべてはゾッとしてしまった。ソーが彼を見つめており、ロキは掠れた笑い声を絞り出すと、顔を背けた。

「見ないでくれないか」彼は言った。「酷い顔をしてるから」

「そんなことはない」ソーが言う。「お前ほど美しいものを俺は他に見たことがない」

ロキの顔がまたしわくちゃになった。

「もう泣くな」ソーは掠れた声で言った。「俺まで泣き出してしまいそうだ。そうしたらもうどちらも泣き止まなくなる」

ロキはまた笑い声を絞り出し、ソーの上腕をギュッと握った。視線をソーの袖に向ける。布地は盛り上がった筋肉の上で引っ張られ、まるで第二の皮膚であるようだ。ロキは鼻をすする。「私のために新しいダブレットを手に入れたんだな」その言葉は何の脈絡もなく彼の口から飛び出た。

「髪型も凝ったんだぞ」

ロキは手を伸ばして銀の編みこまれた三つ編みの一つに触れ、その感触を味わいながらそれを辿り下りた。人差し指にクルクルと巻き付けて軽く引っ張る。ソーの目は見ない。そんなことをすればまた泣いてしまいそうだったし、あんなのは一度で充分だ。

「そうかな、とは思ったよ」

ソーはロキの手を取ると手首の内側にキスをして、ロキは呼吸を震わせた。

「まだきちんと話をしたほうが――」ソーが言いかけたが、ロキは彼の頭を掴んで顔を引き寄せると口づけをしていた。唇を閉じたままの柔らかなキスを二度、そして三度目はもっと長く、深い。ロキの舌先が彼の唇を掠めた時、ソーの僅かに漏らした満足そうな声に、ロキは下腹部が一気に熱くなるのを感じた。

「後で」ロキはこれが欲しいあまり、話をすることでこの瞬間を台無しにしたくなかった。まだこれが夢なのではないかと疑っている自分がいる。あるいは何かの幻影か、冗談か…誤解か…

だが、ソーは両手で彼の肩をしっかりつかむと、ロキを押しやった。ロキは心臓が捩じられたような気がした。拒否されたように思えた。しかしソーの目は真剣そのもので、ロキの顔をじっくりと観察している。裸だったとしてもここまで内面を晒されたような気持ちにはならないだろう。また泣きはじめないよう、唇を強く噛む。

「どうして？」彼は言った。そのあまりに哀れっぽい声音に、その言葉を掴み上げて喉の奥に押し戻したくなった。どうしてソーは彼にキスをくれないのか。どうして話す必要があるのか――

「先に教えてほしい」ソーが言う。「お前はこれが欲しいのか？あの時は欲しくなかった。いや、まあ、欲しがってたが――」ロキが少し怯む「――俺の言いたいことは分かるだろう？あの後お前は怒り狂って、深く傷ついていて、あんなことは二度とごめんだ。二度とだ。あんなふうにお前を傷つけたのかと思うと、耐えられないような気持ちだった。あんなことをしたためにお前に憎まれたのだと、もう二度と俺に話しかけてはくれないのだと、俺の自業自得なのだと思うと、辛かった。だから教えてほしいんだ、頼む。どちらか答えてくれ。俺に出て行ってほしいなら、俺は出て行く。ここにいてほしいならば、ここにいる」

その言葉一つひとつにロキは胸がいっぱいになった。ああ、馬鹿な、勇ましいソー。だけど、こうなったからにはロキはほんの少しだけ相手を弄る必要があった。彼はいつもそうだったし、放っておくということが苦手だった。

「そんなに簡単に出て行くのか？」

ソーは深く息を吸う。「お前がそれを望むなら」

「では、そんなに簡単にこれを捨て去ることができるわけだ」

ソーは首を振り、唇を引き結んだ。あごの筋肉がピクリと動く。鼻から鋭く息をつく。「いいや、俺にとってそれは死と変わらない」

「ああ、良かった」ロキは微かな声で言った。「あなたが行ってしまったら、私もきっと死んでしまうから」ソーの頬に触れようと伸ばした手を掴まれ、再び手首にキスをされる。口づけは彼の腕を伝って上っていき、ロキはクラクラして、浮かび上がって、下に落ちて、右も左もわからなくなった。「ああ、ほしいよ」意識して口を動かすことなく、言葉を紡いだ自分の声が聞こえる。「あなたが欲しい、どんな形でも、あなたが欲しい、お願い――」

そして彼の首にソーが辿りつくなり、「ああっ」とロキは吐息交じりの声を漏らす。彼の口はまだ許可なく言葉を並び立てていた。

「兄上も私がほしい？私がほしいって言って。言って――」

「お前以上に欲しいと思ったものはかつてないほどに」ソーは嗄れた声で言った。あの時のようにロキを軽々と持ち上げると、ロキもあの時と同じくソーの腰に両脚を絡みつけたが、以前と違うのは今回は本物だということだ。あの時は見知らぬ他人である二人が旅の宿で情欲に任せて動物のように交尾しただけだったが、今回は兄弟であると意識したうえでロキが子供の頃から使っているベッドの上で愛を交わすのだ。ロキとてそこまで初心ではない。これはただのセックスではなく、メイクラブ。色欲だけでは、兄弟を恋人に変えることはできない。

ロキは一度もそのような情の交わし方をしたことはなかった。彼のはじめての相手が彼の最も愛する男であるというのは正しいことのように思う。彼に最も深い痛みを与えるが、同時に最も大きな喜びを与える男なのだから。

それに、羽毛のように軽いかのように持ち上げられるのはやはり非常に興奮する。

ソーは彼をベッドルームへと運び始めた。ロキのペニスは硬く張りつめ、二人の身体の間に挟まれて、彼は本能的に両膝でソーの脇を締めてそれを強く押しつけた。

「もう他に何も考えられない」ソーはロキの耳に低く、荒い声で囁きかけている。「食べることもできない、眠ることもできない。頭に浮かぶのはお前の事ばかりだ。お前の部屋に来て、何度も、何度もお前を抱くことしか――」

「あぁ、嬉しいっ」ロキがすすり泣くような声を上げた。下腹部の熱は徐々に増して広がり始めている。ソーの耳朶に噛みつくと、彼は唸り声を上げてロキの唇を捉え、濡れたキスを贈ってきた。

「服を消すことはできるか？」ソーがロキの唇を放さずに言うと、ロキはくぐもった声を上げ、直後には二人の衣類が全て取り払われており、ああ、これすごくいい。広大なまでの裸のソーが一気に彼の手の内に入って来て、まったく、もっと早く思いついていれば良かった。

ソーはロキの背中に両腕を回し、腰にロキの両脚を巻きつけたまま、二人一緒にベッドに倒れ込み、彼らは互いを貪欲に貪りあった。ソーとのキスはご馳走だった。とにかく彼の味わうべきところは多く、どこもかしこも素晴らしかった。その唇はもちろんのこと、その首を辿り下りれば、彼の頭を綺麗に飾り立て、ロキの歯の間にぴったりと収まる美味な僧帽筋がある。そこから下に行けば三角筋からとんでもなく力強い腕に繋がる。そしてその胸筋は男女を問わず、誰もが羨むほどのもの。

ロキはそれを片方ずつ、両手で掴むと、ギュッと揉んでみた。ソーは彼を見下ろしながら笑い、その顔を額縁のように飾り立てる髪が落ちてきた。

初めて身体を重ねた時に頭をよぎった記憶が再び蘇る。ちょうどこんなふうにソーが彼に覆い被さり、背後から太陽が後光のように降り注いでいたというもので、ロキはそれが何だったのか、唐突に思い出した。

それはずっと昔にあった出来事で、ロキはそれをとうの昔に完全に忘れていたと思っていた。二人がまだ子供の頃、ロキはソーに酷い悪戯を仕掛け、最終的に彼をナイフで刺してしまった。まだ幼いながらもソーは憤怒の咆哮を上げ、あまりに強い力でロキを振り落したので、地面に激突したロキは意識を失ったのだった。それから意識を取り戻した時にロキが見たのは、太陽を遮るようにして彼の上に覆いかぶさった兄の顔で、ロキが与えた傷口からはとめどなく出血していた。彼は自分の傷の手当てや怒りのことなど念頭にはなく、ロキに怪我を負わせてしまったかもしれないという懸念に我を忘れていたのだ。兄がどれだけ彼を大事にしているかを初めて実感した時だった。

あの時自分の名前すら辛うじて憶えているだけだったロキのもとに蘇ろうとしたのは、この記憶だったのだ。そして今、兄の下に横たわり、これから何をしようとしているのか、その結果どんな報いを受けることになるかもしれないのか、全てを承知の上となったこの時彼は改めて思い知った――兄が実際にどれほど彼を愛しているのか。こうするだけの想いをいかに必死に隠していたのか、そして何もかもをかなぐり捨ててでもこうしたいと思うほどに――

「ソー」ロキは途切れがちに言うと、瞬きをしたとたんに涙がぽろぽろと雨のように零れ落ち、こめかみを伝って髪の中に消えていった。

ソーの笑みが掻き消える。「どうした？」

ロキは首を振ると、両手をソーの首に回して口づけをするために彼を引き寄せた。「なんでもない」

「本当か？」

「ただ…何もかも全部だ」

ソーの手が彼の顔に触れ、その涙を拭い去った。「ああ」彼の声も掠れており、その目の光は強すぎるほどだ。「兄弟よ」

その言葉一つに彼らの人生そのものが収められていた。愛憎などはとうに超越し、それは幸福感と嫉妬と親密さと、友情と心痛と、切望と敵愾心と喜びと庇護欲と怒りと、二人の人物が互いから引き出せる、他の数多の感情が一緒くたになっていた。

ひとつの言葉。ふたつの文字。それは全てを改善して、同時に全てを悪化させる。

彼らは互いに見つめ合い、二人の間に広がる理解は長く、疼くかのようだった。

ロキはソーの首をギュッと握った。「兄上はもしも私たちの記憶がなくならなかったら…こうしたと思う？」

「分からない」ソーは言った。「そこまでの勇気が持てたかどうか、わからない」

「じゃあ、昔からこうしたかった？」

「ああ。お前は？」

ソーの答えは、ロキの呼吸を奪った。

「わからない…きっと、そうだったんだと思う。それが起こった後になるまでは自覚がなかったけれど…」

「お前の選択肢を取り上げてしまったことを許してくれ」

「そんなことはなかった」ロキが言った。二本の指でソーの唇に触れる。「選択はあの時にしたし、今もまたこれを選んでいる」

ソーは彼に激しい口づけをし、ロキは彼の髪に指先を絡めて引き寄せた。ソーの舌を迎え入れるために口を開き――ああっ、ソーは大きく重く、彼をマットレスに押しつけているのでロキは切実な思いで背を反らして彼に身体を押しつけた。

もうお喋りは充分。

もう相手を恋しがり、自分の中が空っぽになるまで泣くのには疲れた。今度は受け取りたい。はち切れるまでいっぱいにされたい。ソーに与えられるものを全て飲み込み、そうすれば、ようやく満たされるかもしれない。

ソーの大きく温かい手が彼の身体を彷徨う。それはロキを小さく感じさせ、これまでにないくらいに守られていると思わせた。まるで、自分の存在そのものがソーの両手に納まるかのように。ソーは彼の乳首を捏ね、ロキの肋骨を手で辿って腰に辿りつくと、その尻を掴み上げて引き寄せ互いの股間を押しつけ合い、性器を擦り合わせた。

「サイドテーブルに香油」ロキは懇願するように言った。「早く。早く挿れてほしいっ」

「くそ」ソーは呻き、サイドテーブルの引き出しをまさぐった。「くそっ」

自分について分かったことが一つある、とロキは思った。兄の関わるところ、自分にそのつもりがなくても希ってしまうのだと。

ソーの濡れた指が中に入って来て、ロキは息を呑むと意識してそれをさらに奥へと引き込もうとした。「早く」と、彼はまたも懇願した。

「ああっ、気が狂いそうだ！」ソーは掠れた声で言った。ロキの首筋に歯を立て、彼の中で指を蠢かせる。「そんなに急かさないでくれ、急かすな――」

しかし、ロキは喘ぎながら身体をくねらせている。我慢が利かなかった。ソーの指では足りない、もっと欲しい、今すぐに。

「いいから、早く、来て、もういいから、早くぅ――」

ソーはまたも罵り声を上げ、指の感触がしなくなったが、それはそれの代わりに亀頭をロキの孔に押しつけるためだった。ロキは彼の腰を掴んで先へと促す。焼けつくような痛みを伴うことは分かっている。そんなのはどうでもいい。むしろ痛い方が良かった。それを感じたい、これが本当に起こっているのだと感じたいのだ。

ロキはソーが中に押し入りはじめるなり「来て」と何度も囁いていることに気が及んだ。来て、来て、来て、とその度にソーも腰を少しずつ腰を進めながら荒い呻き声を吐き出すか、「ロキ」と呼びかけていた。ロキは腰を押しつけるように背を反らせ、残る長さを招き入れ、ソーはついに全てを納めると身震いしながら動きを止めた。ロキは両腕と両脚を兄に巻きつて彼をその場に留め、ソーは口づけをしようと唇を求めた。

二人はしばらくの間互いの吐息を吸い、鼻先を触れ合わせ、ソーがわずかに腰を動かす度に互いの喉の奥から小さな声が搾り出されていた。

「お前のことを信じられないくらい愛している」ソーが激しく囁きかけてきた。「ちゃんと分かっているか？」

ロキはまたも涙が溢れてきたので、代わりにソーに腰を押しつけて互いに体を震わせた。ソーの首筋に顔を埋めると、頼りなげに頷きながら相手にしがみついた。

分かっているとも。いったいどうして、それを疑うことができたのだろう？

そしてソーは彼を穿ち始めた。その大きく、深い腰の動きをロキは腹の奥で感じ取っていた。ああ、この世の何も、これに匹敵するものはない。その律動が速くなるにつれ、彼はソーの背中に爪を立てて引っ掻きながら、なんとかそのリズムについていっては脚をさらに大きく広げ、できる限りまで広げ、やがてその足が自分の耳元で揺れていた。

ああ。ああっ。今やソーが全てだ。ソーが彼の全てを覆い、中にも外にも周りにもソーがいた。肺の中の空気も、肉の中の肉もすべて彼。完全に屈してしまわないようにしていたのも諦め、ロキは全てを彼に委ねた。ソーは何世紀にも及ぶ自制を解き、その分の勢いをもって彼を貫いており、マットレスに追い込まれながらもロキは泣き声を漏らさないようにすることで精一杯だった。

ソーは両手でロキの尻を掴むと次の一突きと同時に持ち上げ、ロキは目にチカチカと星が躍った。あっ、ああぁあっ。今やロキは嬌声を上げているのが聞こえる。正気を失って、手はシーツの上を必死に這い回り、脚は震え、ソーは動きを止めずにガツガツと穿ち続け――そう、そこっ――そこ――徐々に高みに昇るロキは身体をくねらせ、腰を跳ね、動物のように暴れ、陰茎からは蜜が滴り落ち、濡れて、何もかもが濡れて――そう、そこ、そのまま、そこを――ああぁ！

ロキはその存在すら知らなかったほどに深い所から迸るように果て、快楽が頂点に達したその瞬間に放り出されたように体中を弓なりに反らせ、痙攣していた。ソーは搾り出すような絶叫と共に最後の一突きをすると、自身を根元まで埋め込んだ。彼の身体も激しく震え、腰はカクカクと小刻みに動き、弟の中に精を注ぎ込んでいた。その場に押し留まり、ロキは疲弊した両腕で彼を包み込み、ソーは彼の首筋、その耳や顎、頬に唇と、また唇と、さらに唇に何度もキスをして、二人はやはり唇を触れ合わせながら微笑んでいた。

ソーは互いの鼻先を擦り合う。

「今度は椅子で叩こうとするなよ」

「馬鹿」ロキはまだ震える声で告げると、再びキスをした。

ソーはロキの中に陰茎を埋め込んだまま横に倒れ込むと、二人は長い間互いに腕を回したまま、ただ呼吸を繰り返していた。

ソーはなにかを言おうと口を開きかけたが、ロキが片手でそれを覆った。

「もう考えない」ロキが言う。「ただ楽しむ」

彼を抱えるソーの腕に力が篭った。「ああ」

ロキは自分の言葉に従おうとした。もう考えない。彼の思考が完全無欠の快楽の余韻に溺れていることは助かった。

「今夜は凄く素敵な格好だった」ロキが呟く。指先をソーの胸板に這わせ、その凹凸を暗記しようとした。

「お前もな。あのズボンは一体どこで手に入れたんだ？きっとああいうのが違法な地域もあると思ったくらいだぞ」

ロキは笑う。「兄上のために作ったんだ」

ソーは彼のつむじにキスをした。「お前は素晴らしいな」

「知ってる」

「ん」

眠たげで満足気な沈黙。

「ソー？」

「なんだ？」

「今夜はここで眠る？」

「そうだなあ」ソーはわざとらしく語尾を伸ばす。「いいや」

ロキは胸が締め付けられた。「え？」

「眠るだと？それはない。朝までここにいて、互いに一週間は真っ直ぐ歩けなくなるまでお前を抱くか？もちろん、そのつもりだ」

「このばかっ」ロキは言って、だが笑って、胸を締め付けていたものが緩んだ。目だけを上げれば、彼を見つめるソーの眼差しには大海原のように広大な温もりと優しさが籠められており、ロキはもっとキスを貰えるように顔を上げ、頭がくらくらとするまでそれを与えられた。

「じゃあ、明日の夜は？」ロキが尋ねる。

「この先毎晩だ。お前が俺を欲しいと言う限りは」

ロキは嬉しげに、そしてなぜか少し恥ずかしげにソーの胸板に顔を寄せる。たぶん、一瞬だけ、ソーが冗談を言っているのだと気がつく前に心底恐怖を感じていたことに対してだろう。

「何が一番違っていたと思う？」しばらくしてソーが言った。「俺たちの記憶がなかった時。まっさらな状態から改めて出会えた時。お前は幸福そうだった」

ロキは頬が赤くなるのを感じ、きつく目を閉じた。その声は囁く程度のものだった。「もう考えないって言ったはずだが」そして、思わず「今幸せだよ」なんともロキらしくない発言だったが、兄の腕の中にいる今、愛を交わしたまま身体を絡め合っている今、それを隠すのは不可能だった。

「俺もだ」

なんてことだ。ソーのせいで二人とも随分と感傷的になってしまった。

もっとも、またもソーが彼の首にキスをしており、彼の陰茎がロキの中で硬さを取り戻し始め、ロキ自身も再び息を吹き返している今、彼はもしかしたら――本当に、もしかしたら――こんな感傷だったらいいかもしれない、と思うのだった。


End file.
